Celebrity Pass
by Lori94
Summary: Is there a famous person you'd love to be sexual with? in the unlikely event that you meet that person and they proposition you, your current partner may grant you this pass...Enjoy. *Slash/Backslash Contest Entry*
1. Chapter 1

SLASH BACKSLASH ONE-SHOT CONTEST

Story Name: Celebrity Pass

Pen name: Lori94

Pairing: Edward and Sam

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.**_

_**I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.**_

_**The non-existent original characters and the pervy twisted plot is mine…all mine. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

Definition of 'celebrity pass': an agreement between a couple (married, dating, same sex or 'normal') that when a famous person whom you'd like to have sex with comes onto you…you have permission to indulge your desires…and it isn't to be considered cheating.

*))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) )))**((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( (((*

The guys and I had just finished watching Transformers on DVD and I offered to treat for a pizza delivery.

"Nah, I'm in the mood for some diner-food! Come with us." Emmett demands.

I glare at my brother. "Oh, you mean the diner where Mike's, Tyler's and Ben's bitches work?"

"Hey, I thought you liked Angie, Edward!" Ben protested.

Mike and Tyler were just debating whether or not Megan Fox has real or fake tits.

Noticing that the other 2 guys whose girlfriends I'd just insulted didn't say a word, I spoke only to Ben. "Sorry, man… No offense but sometimes Angela just goes along with the things that Lauren and Jessica say or do. People like that just drive me crazy!"

"Yeah…I guess she's a bit of a pushover…" Ben admitted. "So… Are you coming or what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Depends…Do you guys mind if I invite Sam to meet us? He gets off of work in 10 minutes and it's been nearly 3 days since I've seen him."

Sam was my boyfriend of almost 2 years. He worked in a publicist's office where he arranged the images of the celebs and corporate players of America. I loved him so much, but he hadn't been around lately. His higher-ups had sent him to their office in LA.

Mike, the douche, grimaced. "As long as you guys don't make a scene…Like that time outside of Taco Bell…?"

Tyler cringed. "I remember that…The homophobic ass actually got out of his car which was in the drive-thru lane to chase you around the lot for holding Sam's hand…"

I nodded remembering how our friend Bella's dad, the chief of police, had to come and break it up.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Exactly…"

Emmett whined. "Dude, whatever…I'm hungry. Let's go. You can text Sam in the car."

I was surprised he didn't grab my arm and drag me to his Jeep. I texted Sam from the back seat, telling him to meet us all at the diner…I was sitting between my brother and an empty chair, snacking on fries and a burger, as my man walked in.

He spun in a circle looking for me. His black shoulder length waves flowed in the gust of air as the door closed behind him. His deeply tanned face lit up and he smiled as soon as he saw me. He had the manners to say 'hi' to everyone but his sparkling dark brown eyes never left my face. He took a seat in the chair I'd been saving for him and grabbed my pale hand under the table making me grin. "Hey, guys…Guess what, Eddie…?" He asked. He didn't let me answer before he continued. "I got a promotion! The 'powers that be' made me the 'top dog' of the office in LA! This means a move but after that, I won't have to travel, Edward … Isn't that great? I'll get a raise and I'll get to go to fundraisers, benefits and premieres…"

"Wow… Bro, that's a sweet promotion!" Emmett said.

Tyler and Mike just gawked at him.

"Wow…Sam that's great…for you…but what about me…us…? We'll have to do the long distance thing… Babe, I don't know if I can handle that…" I said in shock.

"I didn't get to the very best part, Eddie…They had me handling the 'coming out' of Seth Clearwater. I had no choice but to tell him…and them…about us. The higher-ups don't care that I…that we…are gay. They don't care that I'm not into the 'wife and kids' or 'normal' kind of family. They're going to be very supportive and it's not going to affect my job, at all." Sam said with a huge smile on his face. "I've been offered a company car and an exquisite townhouse close to the office. It's plenty big enough for the 2 of us and we can have our family and friends come to visit because it's got 2 guest rooms as well as a master bedroom, a full kitchen, a living area…2 bathrooms and even a fireplace."

"I wish you would've talked to me first…" I sighed. "But you're right… This opportunity sounds amazing…like a once in a lifetime thing…"

Sam squeezes my hand. "We've talked about moving anyway…We can come back for holidays and vacations…and, like I said before we can invite our parents, siblings and friends to come visit…Say you're coming with me, Eddie…Please…?"

I sigh, knowing that I have to do this for him. I love him…and although we'll be away from our family and friends, at least I'll have him.

Mike, being the dickhead he is, waggled his eyebrows. "Does this mean you get to meet all the stars and maybe give your friends the intro to some of the hotties out in LA?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I might be able to do a meet and greet…my office handles such celebrities as Seth Clearwater, Megan Fox, Bruce Willis, and even Lance Bass."

"Seriously…shit, I might be able to meet my 'celebrity pass'? This is so cool!" Mike and Tyler childishly performed a hi-five.

Emmett and I looked at each other and then I met Sam's gaze as Em voiced our question. "What's a celebrity pass…?" He asked.

"You guys don't have a celebrity pass? Oh, man, this is priceless…You don't even know what I'm talking about…?" Mike asked.

I shook my head and could see Sam and my brother doing the same.

Tyler took over and explained. "Well, see…if I ever meet Angelina Jolie and she propositions me, I can totally do her and not call it cheating on Lauren! Same with her and Hugh Grant…They aren't real attainable possibilities for us, so it's like having sex with someone else in a dream…it doesn't count. Right, Mikey…?"

Mike nodded but Ben actually got in on the conversation. "Jessica Alba is mine. Angela is dying to meet Rob Pattinson and I happen to know that Bella is all hot for Brad Pitt."

Mike broke in telling us that he knows Jessica wants Keith Urban. "Oh and it only counts if the unattainable comes to you…If I asked Megan Fox to go to bed with me and she said yes, I'd be cheating because I put the idea in her head."

Emmett seemed to think on this. "So if my celebrity crush asked me to go to bed with her, it would be allowed because there's no way in real life Jennifer Aniston would be with me… right?"

The guys all nodded as their girlfriends came over.

"What are you boys up to…?" Jessica's voice grated on me. It sounded like Fran Fine from 'The Nanny'.

Mike pulled her onto his lap and told her the story. "So we were about to find out which celeb Sam and Edward want to bone…"

"Well, guys…?" Lauren badgered us. "Who will it be? There are only so many gay stars, you know…"

Sam and I looked at each other. His smirk gave me the confidence to say it aloud.

I blushed as our voices blended. "Seth Clearwater…"

*))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) )))**((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( (((*

We'd been officially moved in for 3 months when Sam came home from work one day and told me that Seth Clearwater was hosting a benefit for a hospice that was located a few towns away and had told Sam to invite his boyfriend. Many of the other celebs that Sam's company dealt with would also be there.

"Oh, god…I get to meet Seth Clearwater? A benefit…I'll have to get something to wear!" I started to get really excited.

"Relax, Edward…I ordered you a tuxedo." Sam smiled indulgently and wrapped his strong muscular arms around me. "It's Armani…You know how I love to see you in formal-wear." His lips brush my neck and I'm lost in a sexual haze.

I recalled the last time we were in formal-wear…it had been an amazing night…

With that as our inspiration, his lips brushed over mine and I let him lead me to our king-sized bed. His hands slowly and teasingly removed my clothing and as I continued kissing and licking his chest and nipples, I felt his hand wrap around my cock. I heard a muffled cry and realized that it was my own voice crying Sam's name. He lightly pushed me backward to lie down and when he thought I'd gotten comfy, I felt his lips kiss my balls and then they surrounded my cock. He suckled and licked at me like I was a lollypop. He fondled my balls the whole time and I felt like a fire was lit under me.

I took control and flipped us over. "Sam, honey, I want to be inside you."

He didn't say a word, just nodded his head.

I reached for the lube on my nightstand and used it on his hole as I took him into my mouth. I saw his hands fisted in our satin sheets and pushed 2 fingers into his opening.

"Oh God, Eddie…please…? I need to feel your cock in me…" Sam whimpered as I teased him for a few seconds longer.

I removed my fingers and rolled a condom on before adding more lube. He's the only man I'd ever been with and vice versa…but I knew the condom would help me last longer while I fucked him. Placing the head of my cock at his willing opening, I teased myself by just rubbing against his rosebud before pushing the head past his ring of defense. His moans increased as I entered his body more fully. I knew that even with the condom, I wouldn't last long so I gripped his cock in my lubricated hand.

"Edward…! Oh God, yeah…! Play with my joystick!" He yelled as he pinched his own nipples.

I jerked him and tapped the very tip of his cock as I pumped myself in and out of his slick ass and wished I could suck him and be inside him at the same time. From his reaction, I knew he wished that too.

Seconds later, my lover's cum spurted out onto his belly accompanied by a loud cry and my seed spilled into his body.

We showered and then he made love to me. Hard and fast was his favorite way, while mine was slow and gentle love making.

Once we were calm again, he held me and told me about the plans that were being made. We would be sitting at the table next to Seth's and socializing with stars…but he'd have to deal with the paparazzi.

Seth's sister was apparently treated at this hospice before she died, and they needed a major influx of cash to keep it going. Seth and about 5 others would be making speeches and there would be dancing, good music, and lots of good food.

The most interesting detail of this benefit was that it would take place on the day before my birthday…

*))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) )))**((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( (((*

I was so nervous. It was the day before my 28th birthday and I was dressed in Armani while Sam was in Hugo Boss. The limo was waiting outside…it was a silvery grey color and I knew I should feel like 'Cinder-Fella' going to the ball, but I was dying a slow death. I was going to be in the same room as a man I'd had a crush on for years. He's Sam's client but I knew that if he actually spoke to or interacted with me, I'd flip my lid. As I walked out of the room I shared with Sam, I made sure I had my wallet and 2 condoms that I usually carry, as well as money and my ID. Sam would be putting my boutonnière on as soon as I get out there. I grabbed my camera on my way out of the room and down the stairs.

My feet hit the ground floor of our townhouse and I heard a cat-call from the room on my right. Looking over at Sam, I gave him his favorite crooked smile and turned in a circle to let him look me over. He stepped close and whispered in my ear. "Beautiful… and hot as hell…Babe, you might get more attention then Seth tonight…" When he stepped back, there was a small orchid in my buttonhole.

I blushed and waved him off but he grabbed my camera and took a few random pictures before I could stop him.

He kissed me sweetly on the lips just as he opened the door to the outside world. There are a few other gay and lesbian couples in our neighborhood and they don't care about our tendencies for PDA, in fact the guys next door gave us the 'Awww!' treatment. I just smiled at Sam and walked with his hand holding mine down to the limo. We got to the venue just behind a pitch black limo.

Sam pointed to it and frowned. "That's Seth; looks like he got here early. He was supposed to wait until 9 so almost everyone would be here."

I just nodded, not knowing what to say.

We watched Seth get out of his limousine and work the carpet. He looked like a God…and I'd somehow never noticed that he slightly resembled Sam. His black hair, deep brown eyes that sparkle with mischief and his tall, muscular body only added to this new point of view…I had to adjust myself…and then it was our turn.

Sam stepped out of the car first, with me behind him.

There were photographers and reporters everywhere; trying to get the story on who was attending this party, but no video cameras…thank goodness, because, I was usually very shy. I stood there beside Sam as he answered some questions about Seth and the other celebs that he deals with and then I heard someone ask about the man next to him… Were they really asking about me…?

Sam told them, "This is Edward Cullen…He's my…well, boyfriend isn't exactly the right word but he's the man in my life. Now, if none of you minds, I think it's time we moved on to the party…" He winked at the cameras. "By the way guys, I'll want copies of those pictures, he's looking Hot tonight."

I blushed as he led me to our table and then told me he had to deal with a few things. I sat there while all the other guests came in and got seated. Seth was not at his table yet; he was on a receiving line of sorts and when Sam came back, Seth was with him. Sam was on my right and I noticed that Seth was at the head table just off to our left.

The salad course came and then Seth made the opening speech about how the nurses at the hospice were underpaid and overworked and how they still managed to treat his sister with the care and respect she deserved while she was in their charge. He went on to tell us all that he was making a $50,000 donation in her honor and he hoped that it would put the rest of us in a generous mood. He announced that some of the guests for the evening would also be performing. Katy Perry was there and would sing 'California Girls' for us, Keith Urban would sing his latest top 10 hit, and after him, he named several others; he thanked all of us for joining him.

Sam made introductions around the table when Seth came by to mingle and when I shook hands with him a felt an electric charge.

About an hour later, we were well into the entrée course and Lady GaGa was performing 'Paparazzi'.

I squeezed Sam's hand and went towards the men's room. I stood at the urinal and did my business, but as I turned away, I was startled to find that I was being watched.

"Hey, there…Edward…isn't it?" Seth asked.

I froze and just nodded. I could barely think… Seth Clearwater was talking to me…little Edward 'Nobody' Cullen…

"I know I just met you but I can already tell what Sam sees in you…" He said. "You're not just a beautiful man, you also dance really well and I saw you talking to some of the nurses. Are you donating?"

"I can't spare the cash; I haven't got much money as it is. Sam supports me and helps me pay for school. I'm in the Music department at UCLA and since the only thing I've got is time…I've volunteered to play some music for the residents one day a week. Sam thinks I should just let him donate in both our names but I wanted to do something…" I said quietly.

He stepped up close to me. "That's very generous of you, Edward…Sam's money will help an awful lot but your time will allow for some of the nurses to have a break when they normally wouldn't. It also will raise morale for the staff and residents. What do you play…if I may ask?"

I cleared my throat and told him about learning the piano as a child and then the guitar in high school… "I can even play a little flute…"

"Impressive… Would you like to play for this audience, Edward…?" He asked as his hand skimmed my shoulder. "I'm sure the piano rental place won't mind one more person tickling their ivories…"

I shook my head. "That's quite alright Mr. Clearwater…I'm really not good in front of a large audience. I've really only played for Sam and my family and friends back home. No crowd bigger then say 20 people."

"Call me Seth, Edward… Maybe I should show up on one of the days you'll be at the hospice…otherwise maybe Sam would invite me to your place at some point…I've been told that the townhouses in your neighborhood are stellar…" He whispered into my ear just before his lips brushed my throat.

I felt my cock twitch inside my pants and moaned as this fuck-hot actor came onto me. Wait a second…This fuck-hot actor is my 'celebrity pass'…I know Sam and I had talked about it and agreed that it would be considered 'not really cheating' but could I actually allow this man inside my body when Sam was supposed to be my one and only?

"…But either way, I'd love to hear you play…" His mouth captured mine in the next moment and all thoughts dissolved in my brain. He pressed me to the wall and ground his hips…and erection…into mine.

My arms closed around his waist and my lips battled with his, not for dominance but, for equality.

I tasted his lips and tongue, but it didn't taste…right.

I kissed his neck when I caught a glimpse of it, but it didn't feel…right.

I broke free.

The haze of sexual attraction dissipated and I looked at this man whom I'd thought I felt something for…

I calmed myself and looked into the mirror above the sinks. "Mr. Clearwater, I've just decided something that is extremely important…You may be the wonderful lover and an amazing actor that I've always imagined you to be, but this thing that almost happened just now…That's as far as its going to go. I'm in love with Sam. He's everything to me. I love his hair, his eyes and his personality…I love his sense of humor and his acceptance of my choice to even have a 'celebrity pass'. I may be attracted to you …but if you'd noticed, you look a lot like him…Sam has deep brown eyes…like yours… Sam has silky black hair… like you do …You're tall and well built just like him…but he's the man I love…not you…I'll always admire you for your talent in the acting world and if you promise that this will never happen again… well then, I'll gladly count you among my friends…but I belong to Sam. I hope you understand."

Seth looked into my eyes. "Edward…you have struck a nerve. I'm glad to know people like you exist. You're loyal and true and I may have tricked you into a kiss, just now, but somehow I knew you would prove to be the better man. If you'd like, Sam never has to know about this…but I'd be happy to call you and Sam…friends of mine…So, please, continue to call me Seth."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Seth… but, I don't keep secrets from him."

"You're welcome…" He said as I approached the door. "Oh, Edward…one more thing…"

I turned and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…?"

"What's a 'celebrity pass'?" He asked.

I grinned, told him all about it… and then, I went out to the table and asked the man in my life to join me for a dance. I led him around the dance-floor and told him about my encounter with my 'celebrity pass'. He looked a little disappointed as I spoke about that kiss, but I watched his face as I explained that I hadn't gone past a kiss and I saw hope and faith and love.

"You really didn't give in to him…you really turned down your attraction to the God that is Seth Clearwater?" Sam said in awe.

I pulled him close and nodded nuzzling his cheek. "Sam… Baby, take me home…Please, babe, I need to be alone with you."

He grinned and kissed me deeply right there on the dance floor. As we passed Seth's table, I'd swear I heard Sam growl, but Seth just smirked and watched us leave.

*))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) )))**((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( (((*

The limo had just dropped us off, and Sam was high on the knowledge that he was more important to me than a movie star.

As soon as the door closed behind us, my hands roamed over his body and I proceeded to show my Sam, just how much I loved him.

*))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) ))) )))**((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( ((( (((*

hnwhitlock2000, you're the best, Thanks for helping me out!


	2. Please Vote but DO NOT review!

**Notes to Readers:**

To all those who have my as a favorite Author/Story or if you have me on your Author/Story alert:

My stories all have Lemons... Each and every one... So if you want to continue reading my stuff here is where you will need to go... Thanks!

www(dot)twcslibrary(dot)com/viewuser(dot)php?uid=7171

**Lori's review of Eclipse**

****SPOILERS FOR ECLIPSE THE MOVIE****

I got to see the 12:01 showing of the third movie in The Twilight Saga! I took my husband with me and he spent the whole time before, after and during the movie, making fun of it and me, but here's my opinion:

I loved it!

I thought it was excellently acted and thoroughly enjoyable. Most of my favorite scenes from the book made the movie and I couldn't be happier. There were some cheesy parts, but they matched the cheesy parts of the book so it wasn't the bad type of cheesy.

I thought there were some portions of the movie that were absolutely perfect, but there were a few that I'm not sure they did justice to. The part when Jacob meets up with them at Forks HS was ok, but I think it could've been better, Bella was not as upset as she should've been that Victoria was back in town. Also, in the book, the bed was a MAJOR issue. In the movie…not so much! The next portion, I was unhappy with was when Jake tells her she'd be better off dead then being a vampire. She was supposed to be so pissed that she didn't speak to him for DAYS and she actually sticks around for the rest of her visit! The final scene that I didn't like was when she speaks to Jacob the last time…He showed more emotion than she did!

I think the most important thing in this movie is the proposal. It played out just perfectly! The ring was beautiful and I loved the emotion and affection and the way Bella and Edward are all lovey-dovey in this movie. I am so glad they got it right this time. 'The Talk' with Charlie went just as awkwardly as it was supposed to and I laughed the whole time! The chats she had with Jasper and Rosalie went well and I could see the wheels in her head turning as she considered all the info she was getting. Jasper's accent was breathtaking and I would love to hear more of it. I loved her explanation of her final decision. It was different than the book, but I think it fit better to Bella's true character.

I can't wait to see it a second time! I may have to go back for thirds!

I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did!

Love, Lori

Hey, All!

I'm hoping one of you either is a beta or knows of a beta that's willing to take on a new author. I've tried to do it myself, and I thought it was good enough, but I've been hitting some roadblocks and lately all contests require a story to be beta-d. I don't have the time or inclination to sit and sort through the beta data-base, so if you're interested in helping out with my type of stories please let me know.

My biggest stories are the ones with BDSM and lots and lots of sex. I don't want to corrupt anyone so please be 18+ if you plan on taking me up on my offer. If you don't like slash, please don't waste either of our time. My style of writing is more romantic than anything else. Although I don't do stories about abuse, Healing Moments flashes back to Edward's days in an abusive relationship.

Hope I'll be hearing from some of you…

Thanks, Lori

**_hnwhitlock2000 has now been my Beta for i think the last 2 months!_**!

**Hey, All!**

**Calling all my Rob Pattinson fans:**  
There is a Facebook Group We should all join and it's called Fans Against Stalker Robert Patinson Apple App.

Here's the link: http:/www (.) facebook (.) ?gid=135275779836856#!/group (.) php?gid=135275779836856

(Take out the spaces and the () Thanks!)

Thanks, Lori

**To all who'd like to vote for the Slash/Backslash contestants:  
**  
To see entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2: www. fanfiction .net/c2/68069/3/0/1/

Aug. 16, 2010: A poll will open for voting here: www. fanfiction .net/~slashbackslash

Then there will be a judging round, which will go on for 15 days. The winners will be announced on Sept 1.

**To all who'd like to vote for the Plot-Bunny contestants:  
**  
To see other entries in the Plot Bunny Contest, please visit the following C2:  
www. fanfiction .net/community/Plot_Bunny_Contest/82048/

Voting is going on right here… right now!  
www. fanfiction .net/u/2318066/Plot_Bunny_Contest#

These are the only contests right now. I'll get back to you as I enter more! Please vote?

**Thanks! **

Apparently, we're not allowed to have special stories that are notes to the readers. I was forced to delete that one. So I'll now be forced to do something I hate and put Authors Notes in the chapters of my stories. I think each author should be allowed to have 1 story that is ANs so that their readers know what's happening with them and they don't have to waste chapter space, but the powers that be do not agree, so that's that.

* * *

New Contest and C2 on ffnet.  
I'm a Judge for the contest, and I created the C2.

Dommella's Dungeon:  
_www. fanfiction. _net/u/2523629/

Twilight- Femme Domme :  
_www. fanfiction. _net/community/Twilight_Femme_Domme/85151/

Take out the spaces!

* * *

**_The Contest entries must be in by 10/31/10_**  
**_I'm a Judge for the contest, and I look forward to judging your stories! Get to work, Ladies and Gentlemen!_**  
**_Dommella's Dungeon: www (.) fanfiction (.) net/u/2523629/_**

* * *

Hey everyone! Check this out! I was asked to do a short author's interview! Its posted today 10/21/10. There's a link below and on my profile! Enjoy! It's posted here:

www (.) twimuses (.) ?zx=39b7e1c63a1ae38f

Take out the spaces and the () and enjoy!


End file.
